1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an information providing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a risk that one can be captured in an image posted on a network such as the Internet. There is a demand for one to be able to easily search for an image including his/her figure from the images posted on the network.
Patent Literature 1 described a life log apparatus that detects and records movement route information, motion status information or the like on a user and adds information on the degree of importance to the detected information when it is decided that a peculiar situation occurs. Patent Literature 2 describes a person search apparatus that detects a history of actions of a particular person from images captured with a plurality of cameras, which limits the search range in terms of at least one of time and place, searches for the particular person in the limited search range, limits the search range again based on the search result, and repeats the search in the newly limited search range. Patent Literature 3 described a manager system that manages picture image data associated with map data.